One day with Akatsuki
by ShaneSky
Summary: Gimana kira-kira kegiatan para Akatsuki di hari minggu? Check this out! my third fic :)


**ONE DAY WITH AKATSUKI  
**by **Shane****Sky**

Disclaimer : Naruto beserta isinya (termasuk Akatsuki dll) selamanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : fic ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan kelebihan energi(?) saya. So, jangan terlalu serius bacanya ^_^

No pairing inside. Maybe very slight PeinKonan, or... *smirk* the others

Cerita dimulai pada suatu pagi yang tenang, di sebuah rumah berwujud goa yang terletak di suatu tempat yg sangaaat jauh dari Bikini Bottom...

"Psst! Leader! Leader!"  
"Hmmh..."  
"Leader! Bangun!"  
"Hmmh..."  
"Leader! Nanti telat loh!"  
"Hmmh..."  
"LEADEEEER!"  
"Hmmh..."  
Hidan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. 'Punya ketua kok pemalas amat ya?' Pikirnya.  
"Psst! Leader, majalah ***** lo mau di kiloin Kakuzu tuh!"  
"WHAT!? MANA KAKUZU!? WOY! KAKUZU! MAJALAH GUE JANGAN LO APA-APAIN!"  
Kali ini Hidan geleng-geleng kepala kayak ayam mabok. Dasar omes (otak mesum)! Begitu denger majalah **** nya mau dibuang, langsung bangun. Ketua sarap!  
Sang leader berpierching yang disebut Pein itu masih belom sadar kalo dirinya diboongin Hidan. Beliau *kebagusan! –Akatsuki* masih celingak-celinguk nyari Kakuzu. Padahal, disuatu tempat nun jauh disana, Kakuzu lagi nyari botol-botol bekas buat dijual.  
"Hahaha! Leader payah! Tenang aje, majalah lo aman kok, belom dijual Kakuzu." Hidan ketawa ngakak ngeliat leader-nya kelimpungan nyari majalah-majalah nggak bener itu.  
Pein, yang lagi ngacak-ngacak lemarinya untuk ngecek keberadaan majalah-majalahnya, langsung diem di tempat. Hawa membunuh mulai bertebaran di sekitarnya. Hidan yang nggak sadar masih aja  
"Hidan..."  
Hidan berenti ketawa. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Suara di belakangnya serem bin horor bin menakutkan luar biasa. Insting Hidan bilang, di belakang Hidan, ada syetan! *digebukin 6 pein*  
"Hidan..."  
"I-i-iya?"  
"Ada kata terakhir?"  
Hidan menelan sabit. Soalnya, Tobi pernah bilang sama Hidan kalo 'menelan ludah' itu jorok, jadi Hidan selalu nelen sabitnya. Keringatnya mulai mengalir deras, mirip air terjun di End Valley. Kamar sempit bin pegap itupun mulai dipenuhi bau keringat Hidan.  
"A-ada."  
"Katakan sekarang..."  
Sekali lagi, Hidan menelan sabit (sabit Hidan ada berapa sih? Nelen sabit mulu!).  
"KABOOOOOR! EMAAAK! TOLONGLAH ANAKMU INI!" Hidan njerit sekeras-kerasnya sambil lari nyari Konan untuk minta perlindungan.  
Sekarang ganti Pein yang geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar bocah edan! Nggak mau ditinggal sendirian, Pein ikut ngacir keluar kamar. Biarpun gayanya kayak preman jembatan, Pein takut ditinggal sendirian.

* * *

(Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di toko mainan anak-anak...)  
"Danna, pulang yuk, un..."  
"5 menit lagi lah."  
"5 menit terus, un. Udah 3 jam nih, un..."  
Tau kan siapa yang lagi ngomong? Yak! Betul sekali! (kapan jawabnya?), seorang cowok _babyface_ berambut merah yang ngemesin bernama Sasori, dan seorang... wanita? *Gue cowok, un! –Deidara* yah, itulah, yang... cantik! Yang bernama Deidara *dibom Deidara*. Kira-kira mereka ngapain ya? Secara, mereka Akatsuki yang terkenal sebagai gengster paling... nyebelin? Eh, maksudnya nyeremin (wajar lah, sebagian besar Akatsuki kan _horrorface_! *dikeroyok Akatsuki*), kok 2 anggotanya malah jalan-jalan ke toko mainan sih? Hmm... kita dengarkan saja kelanjutan percakapan mereka.  
"Danna... udah 5 menit, un."  
"Sabar dikit napa! Iiih...! Dei, liat tuh! _Barbie_nya unyu-unyu banget! Kesana yuk!"  
"Omaigat, Danna! Inget umur, un. Udah tua, masih mainan boneka. Pulang aja, un!"  
"Iiih! Dei, kalo mau pulang, pulang sendiri sana!"  
Ooo... ternyata Sasori lagi nyari _barbie_. Ckckck... padahal Sasori cowok asli, tapi mainannya boneka. Biarin aja deh, lagian Deidara juga kayaknya seneng banget nemenin Sasori nyari boneka *ane tersiksa , un! –Deidara*.  
"Danna..."  
"Herrgh...! Berisik banget sih lo!"  
"Lain kali Danna ajak Tobi aja sih, un! Pulang yuk...?"  
"10 menit lagi."  
"Yaah... tambah lama deh, un. Ayolah, un..."  
Kelihatannya Sasori masih lama milih bonekanya. Jadi, ada baiknya kita teleportasi ke tempat lain. Perhentian selanjutnya : markas Akatsuki. Booofth!

* * *

(di markas Akatsuki...)  
Pein dan Hidan, seperti yang diceritakan awal tadi, masih main kejar-kejaran keliling goa, yang merupakan tempat tinggal seluruh Akatsukis. Untuk beberapa saat, kita lupakan saja kedua makluk laknat itu. Kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Konan yang sedang memasak dibantu oleh seorang anak autis yang menyebut dirinya Tobi.  
"Nah, ini namanya Tomat. Nanti tomatnya lo potong kotak-kotak gitu, terus ditaro di mangkok itu."  
"Namanya lucu, senpai. Kemarin Tobi nemu binatang di jemurannya Kakuzu-senpai. Kata Lider, namanya juga Tomat!"  
"Aduuh...! Itu Tomcat, bocah autis! Cepet lo potong tomatnya!"  
"Baik, senpai!"  
Konan kembali ke pekerjaannya semula, masak mie. Sementara Tobi... Tobi pergi ke gudang. Lho? Ngapain ke gudang? Kan tadi disuruh motong-motong tomat sama Konan?  
"Senpai! Tolongin Tobi! Berat nih!" Tobi teriak-teriak.  
Konan buru-buru nyusul Tobi. Tobi lagi ngangkat-ngangkat sabit-nya Hidan. Konan langsung bengong.  
"Busyeeet dah! Itu buat apa?!"  
"Buat motong tomat, senpai. Kan tadi kata senpai tomatnya harus dipotong-potong." Jawab Tobi polos.  
"Tapi kan nggak pake sabit segede itu, pinter. Cukup pake pisau aja..."  
"Ooh... tadi senpai nggak ngomong sih!"  
Konan balik lagi ke dapur. Tobi ngikut di belakangnya. Sabit-nya ditaro sembarangan di lantai. Waah... bisa dimarahin Hidan tuh!  
"Tobi, ini pisaunya. Awas jari lo ikut keiris."  
"Oke, senpai!"  
Semuanya berlangsung lancar, sampai terjadi sesuatu yang... agak... menakjubkan...  
"Woaa! Apa itu, senpai?"  
"Ini namanya barbeque, mau coba nggak?"  
"Boleh boleh, senpai."  
Konan ngelanjutin motong-motong nanas. Sementara Tobi nyicipin barbekyu buatan Konan. Nggak sampe 5 menit, sepiring barbekyu yang tadinya mau buat pesta nanti malam masuk ke perut Tobi. Konan nggak sadar kalo barbekyu-nya abis. Kenyang makan barbekyu, Tobi duduk anteng di lantai sambil mainan pake kertas origaminya Konan.  
"Senpai, bikin lagi dong! Deidara-senpai dan yang lain kan belom nyicipin."  
"Tenang aja, kan tadi dipiring itu udah gue siapin banyak. Mereka pasti kebagian kok."  
"Tapi senpai..."  
"Mending lo main sama Juju sana. Kisame kan lagi nemenin Itachi ke salon, jadi Juju nggak ada temen. Hush!"  
"Oke, senpai!"  
Bagaimanakan reaksi Konan saat menyadari barbekyu-nya habis? Kita tunggu saja setelah pesan-pesan berikut!  
Selanjutnya, kita ke salon Konoha, tempat KisaTachi nongkrong tiap hari!

* * *

(Salon Konoha, Konohagakure...)  
"Aduuh! Itachi-chan, eika kan udah bilang, jangan bawa hewan piaraan ke salon eike! Teganya dirimu Itachi-chan!"  
Itachi garuk-garuk pantat. Sementara Kisame pundung di sampingnya. Ini udah ke-1002 kalinya pria keriput itu dimarahin Orochimaru, bences pemilik salon 'Konoha' tempat Itachi biasa menicure. Sebenernya sih, kondisi salon paling nggak terkenal di Konoha itu nggak beda jauh sama keadaan di goa Akatsuki. Tapi berhubung salon itu adalah salon termurah di Konoha, Itachi jadi sering kesana. Apalagi lovely otouto-nya yg dinamai Sasuke bekerja disana *wtf*.  
"Curang! Oro sendiri miara ular segede monas disini. Masa gue gak boleh masuk?! Lagian gue kan orang!" protes Kisame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Manda yg lagi ngelingker di pojokan.  
"Eike kan suka yg meliuk-liuk gitu cyiin. Besok eike mo pasang tulisan deh, di depan salon!" kata Orochimaru sambil ngibasin rambut indahnya *hoeeks!*.  
"Tulisan apa?"  
"Ikan dilarang masuk!"  
Kisame makin pundung. Orochimaru sekarang lagi ngurusin rambut Itachi sambil bergosip ria dgn sang Uchiha. Mulai dari kabar mau ada perang sampai merk krim keriput terbaru. Nah, lo? Pokoknya kalo kedua orang lulusan PBB a.k.a Perguruan Banci-Bences itu bertemu, maka seisi alam semesta bisa jadi bahan gosip mereka.  
"Kisame nii-chan!" triak sebuah genangan air kotor *digeplak* gembira.  
Genangan air yg kini telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia itu berlari menghampiri Kisame dgn lengan terentang seolah ingin memeluk sang manusia ikan.  
"Lo siapa ya?" tanya Kisame dgn wajah polos.  
DHEGG!  
"Kisame nii...masa lupa sama aku? Aku Suigetsu!" kata makhluk hidup yg disebut Suigetsu itu dgn wajah ngambek.  
"Suigetsu?"  
Suigetsu mengangguk.  
"Siapa sih? Gue gak kenal tuh." Kata Kisame, masih dengan wajah polos. (agak susah sih ngebayangin Kisame berwajah polos, secara muka doi nyeremin gitu! *digigit Kisame*).  
Kedua bola sepak... gomen, bola mata Suigetsu berkaca-kaca. Kacanya jatuh lalu pecah menjadi beling. Belingnya diinjek Kisame, dan Kisame ikut nangis. Lah?  
"Kisame nii... teganya dirimu melupakan aku! Aku bilangin Mangetsu nii-chan loh!" teriak Suigetsu yg sedang mengalir bersama dgn air matanya menuju gorong-gorong terdekat.  
Kisame cengo ngeliat bocah berambut biru di depannya berubah wujud dari cair, padat, lalu mencair lagi. 'Benar-benar ajaib...' pikir Kisame sambil mengamati gorong-gorong tempat makhluk bernama Suigetsu tadi menghilang.

* * *

(kembali ke markas Akatsuki...)  
Tobi asyik ngobok-ngobok toples tempat kekasih hati Kisame yg dinamai Juju berada. Sekitar 5 meter darinya, Hidan lagi bersemedi ditemani seekor tikus yg telah merelakan hidupnya untuk menjadi tumbal ritual sesat Hidan. Sementara Pein sibuk dgn pierching-pierching kesayangannya.  
Di dapur, Konan masih menyiapkan saos untuk barbeque-nya.  
"Okey, tinggal tambahin ini sedikit, itu sedikit, dan... Voila! This is it, saos barbeque ala chef Konan!" kata Konan, ngikut-ikut gayanya chef seksi yg sering nongol di Tv itu.  
"Nah, sekarang tinggal barbeque-nya. Tadi gue taro dimana ya?"  
Konan naro piring berisi saos barbeque-nya di atas meja. Dan... dimulailah penyelidikan kasus hilangnya sepiring barbeque ala detektif Konan Edogawa!  
"Hmm... disini juga gak ada." kata Konan sambil meletakkan pot kembang yg baru aja di-cek bagian bawahnya. Siapa tau barbeque-nya ngumpet disana.  
"O iya! Siapa tau Tobi tau soal barbeque itu! TOBI!"  
Tobi berlari menghampiri Konan dgn baju basah kuyup.  
"Kenapa, senpai?"  
"Lo tau barbeque yg gue taro di situ gak?" tanya Konan sambil nunjuk meja kecil nan reot di dekat kompor.  
"Tau, senpai. Tadi kan Tobi makan, eh kebablasan..." jawab Tobi sambil menjilat lolipopnya.  
"Kebablasan? Maksudnya?"  
"Tobi makan semua, senpai. Tapi bener kok, Tobi nggak sengaja."  
"Tobi..."  
"Iya, senpai?"  
"Kenapa dimakan semua...?"  
"Enak sih, senpai. Senpai, kok Tobi merinding ya? Kata Deidara-senpai, merinding itu tanda ada hantu."  
Aura kasih.. eh, aura membunuh mulai menyebar di ruangan sempit yg disebut dapur itu. Tobi noleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Konan berdiri dgn background Kuburan yg mirip Tsukuyomi-nya Itachi.  
"Konan-senpai kenapa? Itu kenapa dindingnya berubah serem?" tanya Tobi agak ngeri. Soalnya pemandangan di depannya udah mirip banget kayak di film-film horor.  
"SHANAROOO!" (?)  
Tobi pun melayang diiringi berlembar-lembar kertas.

* * *

(di toko mainan...)

"Danna..."  
"5 menit lagi, Deidara"  
"5 menit apa 5 hari lagi un?"  
"5 menit. Suer deh"  
"Danna ngomong 5 menit terus un. Udah hampir 3 jam nih un"  
Sasori berbalik dan menatap tajam wajah cantik *wtf* Deidara.  
"5 MENIT LAGI, DEI-CHAN!"  
"Ehm... maaf, mas. Tokonya udah mau tutup" kata seseorang di belakang Sasori.  
Dengan wajah angker, Sasori berbalik lagi menghadapi sang pengusir.  
"Mau apa lo?"  
"T-to-to-to.." si pegawai toko malah gagap  
"Tobi un?"  
Pegawai toko nggeleng.  
"Tomcat?" tebak Sasori.  
Pegawai toko nggeleng lagi.  
"To...lol?" Deidara nyoba nebak.  
Si pegawai toko nggeleng lagi dan lagi.  
"To apa un?"  
"Toko..."  
"Tokonya kenapa un?"  
"Tokonya mau tu- KYAAAAAAA! TUAN SASORI! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU JUGA DENGANMU!" Pegawai toko yg bernama Kankuro itu malah menjerit histeris.  
"..." di jidat Sasori dan Deidara muncul sebentuk tetesan air.  
"OH MAI JASHIIIN! GYAAAA! SASO-KUUUUN!" treak Kankuro pake toa.  
"Danna... un"  
"Iya, Dei-chan?"  
"Pulang yuk un?"  
"Err..." Sasori ngelirik boneka barbie fashionista di rak ujung, lalu ngelirik Kankuro (yang ngeliatin Sasori dengan mata sparkling2), lalu ke pintu keluar yg ada di belakang Deidara.  
Sasori menelan... apa hayo? Yak, benar sekali! Sasori menelan tanah liat Deidara! *geplaked* Oke, ulangi. Sasori menelan permen lalu mundur selangkah mendekati parternya tercinta.  
"Dei..."  
"Ya, danna un?"  
"LET'S MINGGAT!" treak Sasori sambil ngacir ke pintu keluar diikuti Deidara, dan terakhir Kankuro (yg sekarang menatap Sasori dengan begitu bernapsu, seandainya ada yang melihat adegan ini, kemungkinan akan ada gosip bahwa Akasuna no Sasori, cowok kawai pujaan para waria, ternyata seorang MAHO sejati (shane: uwaaa! Saia gak terima! Akasuna no Sasori itu punya saiaaa! *nyeret2 Sasori pulang*)

* * *

(Salon Konoha...)  
"Tachi-chan, Saske-chan kangeeen!" treak Sasuke pas ngeliat baka aniki-nya itu duduk manis di depan cermin dengan rambut tergerai sebahu, bulu mata lentik, garis indah (baca: keriput) di dekat hidungnya yg mancung, lalu bola mata onyx yang bercahaya karna baru diganti baterainya *apa coba?*. Bagi Sasuke, baka aniki-nya sudah seperti... dewa... 19 ( #$%^&?!) ups... maksud saia, dewa... Neptunus! *eh?*  
"ANIKIII!"  
"OTOUTO!"  
"Aniki..."  
"Otouto..."  
"Kisame!"  
"Orochimaru!"  
"Kisame!  
"Aniki!"  
"Kisame!"  
"Orochimaru!"  
"O- kok jadi panggil2an begini sih?" kata Itachi, menyadarkan ketiga idiot lainnya (SasuOroKisa) *nyaris dibunuh*.  
"Huu.. Oro-sensei, kau merusak momen terindah dalam hidupku! Kau tega sekali, sensei!" triak Sasuke dengan tangan mendekap dadanya, air mata berlinangan, singkatnya... seperti seorang wanita yang mengetahui kalau istrinya selingkuh. Yuri, eh?  
"Saske... maafkan aku..." Si Oro malah kebawa suasana. Banci tulen itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aku-mencintaimu-sasuke (Sasuke FG: HUAAAAA! NOOO!).  
Dan Sasuke pura2 terjatuh dengan posisi suster ngesot sambil memegang dadanya seperti orang jantungan.  
Lalu Oro mendekatinya, dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluk Orochimaru. Lalu mendorong Oro menjauh, dan Sasuke pun berlari menyongsong matahari dengan cantiknya.  
Prok prok prok prok prok!  
"I-indah sekali..." ujar Kisame sambil mengelap air matanya yang nyaris jatuh.  
"What a very wonderful story" kata Itachi yg tumben2nya bisa berbahasa Inggris.  
"Hiks... hiks..." terdengar isakan dari balik pintu.  
Secara refleks, ItaKisa OroSasu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan Kabuto sedang menangis... terharu, eh?  
"Tuan... teganya kau melakukan ini padaku, tuan..." kata Kabuto diiringi soundtrack death Akatsuki.  
"Ada apa, Kabuto?" tanya Oro dengan nada biasa.  
"Kau... dan Sasuke... kalian... kau jahat sekali, Orochimaru!"  
JRENGJENG! Suara gitar laknat milik Jugo mengakhiri perkataan Kabuto.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Oro berlutut di depan Kabuto, yang kini menangis.  
"Kau... berpelukan dengan... Sasuke Uchiha.. didepan mataku, tuan! Aku tak bisa menerimanya!"  
JLEGER! Kali ini hiramekari Suigetsu yg bersuara.  
"Kabuto.. kau..." bisik Orochimaru. Keliatannya uler satu ini mulai kebawa suasana.  
"Ya. Aku... aku menyukaimu, sensei!"  
Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kisame sontak menoleh ke arah Karin.  
"Apa?" tuntut cewek berkacamata itu.  
"Mana musiknya?!" triak ketiga shinobi semprul *tendanged* itu.  
Karin cengo.  
"Kabuto... aku juga... menyukaimu" kata Oro perlahan.  
"TIDAK BISA!"  
Itachi nyaris nyungsep ke tanah dan Kisame hampir berhenti bernapas saking kagetnya. Gimana gak kaget coba. Adegan romantis(?) OroKabu dirusak oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha, yang berteriak sekuat tenaga plus toa. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke duduk di tengah ItaKisa, gimana dua makhluk itu gak kaget?  
"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Oro-sensei!" triak Sasuke sambil menarik Samehada dari balik punggung Kisame. What a nggak modal hero... ==''  
"Khu khu khu... hei bocah, Orochimaru adalah milikku dan kau takkan bisa mengambilnya dariku!" triak Kabuto nggak kalah semangat.  
Kisame menatap Itachi, dan Itachi pergi mengambil popcorn, cola, dan makanan ringan lainnya. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua orang itu asyik menonton drama yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke, Kabuto, dan Orochimaru (sebagai tokoh utama wanitanya).

* * *

(dimarkas...)  
Hidan menunduk khidmat di depan kemenyan yang baru saja dibakar. Ritual sesatnya sedang berlangsung. Sesajennya berupa bangkai tikus hasil tangkapan semalem. Dan... dimulailah... acara... sulap! (Hidan: ssst... DJ lagi ngasih petuah nih ke gue! Diem #$%^&! *Hidan ditendang sama Shane*).  
Lupakan dulu pangeran sesat kita, Hidan. Mari kita-  
SYUUUUUUUT!  
GUBRAK!  
Hidan terpana. Sesajennya, kemenyannya, ritualnya... semuanya berantakan. Dari bawah tumpukan kembang 13 rupa, muncullah sosok hitam gelap. Hidan semakin terpana... dan...  
"TOBIIII! –piiiiip- -piiiiip- kau! You –piiiip-! –piiip- -piiip- -piiiiip-! Lo harus ganti semua kerugian gue! –piiiip-!" treak Hidan frustasi.  
Tobi terdiam. Saat selanjutnya Hidan menyesal membentak Tobi.  
"HIDAN SENPAI JAHAT! HUAAAAA! TOBI KAN ANAK BAIK! TOBI bla... bla... bla..." berbagai jenis rengekan meluncur mulus dari bibir Tobi.  
Hidan pun hanya bisa menutup kuping dan menahan diri agar tidak mengirimkan koleksi kata2 –piiip- nya ke Tobi.  
Di dapur, Konan misuh2 sendiri. Cewek itu terpaksa bikin barbeque lagi gara2 ulah Tobi. Tiba2 dari sudut remang2 di bawah kompor(?), muncullah Pein the... explorer *wtf!*.  
"Ayang Konan~" panggil Pein dengan sangat menjijikkannya.  
"Mau apa kau, Pain?" tanya Konan dingin, sedingin es.  
"Kencan yuk~" Ini Cuma perasaan Shane aja, atau Pein emang 'yucks' banget sih? *dikeroyok 6 Pein*.  
Konan berbalik. Di tangannya ada pisau daging dan pisau cukur(?). Pein langsung merasakan ada aura2 nggak enak di sekelilingnya.  
"Err... g-gue pergi d-dulu, Nan" Pein bergerak pelaaaan-pelaaaaan ke pintu dapur, tapi...  
JLEB!  
Pisau daging yang tadinya ada di tangan Konan kini berpindah ke pintu, tepat 3 cm dari kepala Pein.  
"Mau kemana kau, -piiip-?! Bantu aku! You –piiip!"

* * *

(di markas akatsuki, 21.00)  
Para Akatsuki lagi nobar film berjudul 'surat besar untuk Jashin' yang baru saja dipinjem (baca: dicuri) Kakuzu dari lemari pribadi Hidan. Berhubung sang empunya kaset sedang ngambek karna insiden perusakan-ritual-suci-untuk-Jashin nya, maka kaset sesat itu pun sukses diambil Pein, yang emang punya bakat nyuri kaset, khususnya kaset *****.  
"Hiks... hiks... un..."  
"Kenapa lo, Dei?" tanya Itachi yang udah asyik sama Sasuke makanin tomat goreng tepung(?).  
"Gue terharu un. Ternyata si Hidan itu bener2 religius un."  
"Religius apanya?! Dari tadi ni kaset gak ada gambarnya, dodol! Lo liat kagak tu tipi item melulu gitu?!" kata Kakuzu sambil menunjuk layar tv yang hitam kelam seperti mata Sasuke. (Sasuke: masa sih? *ngaca2 ngeliatin matanya*)  
BRAK!  
"Siapa yang nyolong CD gue?!" treak sosok item-putih yg baru aja nongol dari balik pintu.  
"CD apa? Emang lo pake CD?" tanya leader omes a.k.a Pein yg pikiran joroknya mulai keluar.  
"Bukan CD yang itu, bego! CD beneran, kaset gue mana?!" treak sosok itu lagi.  
Semuanya nggeleng tanda nggak tau.. atau nggak ngerti?  
Zetsu memandang teman2nya yang kini pasang wajah (sok) innocent. Mendadak matanya yang sebelah-kuning-satunya-putih menagngkap pemandangan mencurigakan dari benda persegi empat di tengah ruangan.  
"Tob, itu tvnya rusak lagi ya?" tanya Zestu pada Tobi, satu2nya 'anak baik yang jujur tak pernah bohong' di markas itu.  
"Enggak kok, kita lagi nonton kasetnya Hidan-senpai"  
"Kok item begitu?"  
"Gak tau tuh, senpai. Rusak mungkin"  
"Emang itu film apaan?"  
"Eeh... surat besar untuk Jashin, senpai. Zetsu-senpai mau nonton juga?" tanya Tobi dengan amat sangat polosnya.  
"GUOBLOK! ITU CD GUEE! ITU TUH FILM PERTUMBUHAN SEORANG TOGE(?) YANG GUE BUAT KEMAREN!" treak Zetsu dengan penuh penghayatan.  
"Pertumbuhan.. seorang toge un?" tanya Deidara sangsi. Soalnya baru seminggu yang lalu Zetsu ngaku telah menghamili bunga matahari dan punya anak bernama Kuaci. Mungkinkah Zetsu mengkhayal?  
"Iya! Gue bikin film itu sebagai buku panduan merawat bayi untuk tanaman" jelas Zetsu.  
"..." para akatsukis plus Sasuke pun sweatdropped mendengar penjelasan ajaib dari Zetsu.  
"Tapi kenapa kasetnya bisa ada di laci Hidan?" tanya Pein.  
"Oooh... jadi yang mencuri kaset2 di laci gue selama ini, elo ya?"  
Mendadak Pein merasakan hawa panas tak wajar di belakangnya. Ia menoleh... dan menemukan zombie ubanan sedang tersenyum nista padanya.  
"Eh.. H-hidan... apa kabar, Dan?"  
"Nggak pernah sebaik ini, ketua –piiip-"  
"Eh.. g-gue j-juga..."  
"So, elo yang selama ini nyolongin kaset gue?" tanya Hidan lagi, evil smirk-nya masih setia menghiasi wajah imutnya (Akatsuki: gak salah ketik tuh?).  
"S-sory, gue t-terpaksa" Pein nyoba ngeles, tapi terlambat.  
Hidan telah bertransformasi menjadi banteng(?) dan sekarang Pein-Hidan asyik bermain ayo-kejar-Pein di dalam markas. Sementara itu, Akatsuki lainnya dan Sasuke enak2an nonton tanpa ada sedikitpun niat membantu Pein dari kejaran banteng-Hidan.

... and Akatsuki live happily ever after.

* * *

Yah... saia rasa cukup sampai disini fanfic ketiga saia ini. Gimana menurut readers? Kurang lucu kah? Lain kali saia akan coba membuat fic lagi tentang keseharian para Akatsuki, organisasi yang beranggotakan 10 orang pelawak senior dunia Naruto (dengan banyak sentuhan OOC tentunya).

Last word, I need critic, but no flame please! Jika anda tidak keberatan, silahkan klik tulisan 'review' dibawah *nunjuk2 kotak review*. Arigatou gonzaimasu ne ^_^


End file.
